Conventionally, various noise reduction technologies for reducing the sound (noise) generated from a gradient coil in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus have been proposed.
Sound generated from a gradient coil includes air propagation sound that is sound transmitted via the surrounding air serving as a medium and solid propagation sound that is sound transmitted via a solid that the sound contacts and that serves as a medium. For example, a technology of reducing the air propagation sound by arranging a gradient coil in an airtight container to cause the surrounding space in the airtight container to be a vacuum is known. Furthermore, for example, the solid propagation sound is reduced by insulating a bore tube that forms a patient space (also referred to as “bore”) and a gradient coil from each other with a vibration absorbing material.